Ada Wong
Ada Wong is female secret agent of Chinese heritage. Initially a private agent, Ada was drawn into the intrigue and treachery that is if the corporate world when she was recruited by an unknown organization to participate in their activities against rivals organizations Physical Appearance Ada is a striking woman of Asian descent, sporting a sleek figure and being graceful. Ada fits the archetype of the stylish and beautiful assassin her signature colour is red.She wears darkened stockings on her legs and dark shoes. Appearances The Great Time Travel Adventure Ada debuts here and meets Boomer and Lizbeth, the latter who she knows because her future self is alive. Ada after watching Lizbeth defeat No Heart, she joins the team to take the remaining 5 villains. After the adventure She took a couple of missions from an agency while bedeviling Leon The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Ada is returning in this story helping Dib and the gang against Discord and Sigma's forces. Where she once again will do battle with her doppelganger Carla Remes. Ada helps with her friends and recalls her experience with Derek Simmons whiling observing Crane's battles of words with Lizbeth. She help Leon with finding out a file on the culprit. Wong joins up with The Scorpion Squad to bring the down the ensemble of villains. Ada also helps Dib, Boomer, X and the others take down Loboto's foot soldiers Allies and enemies Allies: Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Jani Ca, Leon, Dib, Bender, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise, Emperor X, Scorpion, Hans, Noob, Luciaus, Stewie, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Dr. Blowhole, Oscar the Grouch, Pinky, the Brain, Nibbler, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Dot, Wakko, John Price Enemies: Marceline`s dad, the Joker, Alt Doof, Taurus Bulba, Eggman Nega, Albert Wesker, Derek Simmon, Carla Remes, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma OrganizationCategory:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Sexy characters Category:True Neutral Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Leon and Ada Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories